Uthid
Uthid is a character in Horizon Zero Dawn. Even though he is well-liked among his tribe, he was sentenced to death, and Aloy must rescue him in the quest Traitor's Bounty. History Uthid has served as a Carja soldier for twenty years: he was a captain during the Red Raids, although his participation was purely out of loyalty to the Sun-King. During the Liberation, the crown prince Itamen and Carja queen Nasadi were smuggled out of Meridian. Believing that Itamen was Jiran's rightful successor, Uthid followed the Shadow Carja to Sunfall. Uthid retained his rank as a general upon joining the Shadow Carja. While in Sunfall, he would feed the orphans from his own rations, and personally punish anyone who hurt the old or infirm. His altruism was noticed by Vanasha, a Carja spy planning to smuggle Itamen and Nasadi to Meridian. Sentenced to Death About two years after the Liberation, people in Shadowside began mysteriously dying in their sleep. While it was believed to be the work of an evil spirit, Uthid and his men eventually found and apprehended the true culprit: a man who was poisoning people during the night. Uthid had the killer brought before High Priest Bahavas for the Sun's Judgement, unaware that Bahavas had personally hired the man to kill those unable to fight. After thanking Uthid for his diligence, Bahavas had the assassin released and sent his guards after the men. While all of his soldiers were killed, Uthid escaped to the Greenclimb, where he prepared himself for a more honorable death. Bahavas framed Uthid of conspiring to murder Itamen, and hired mercenaries to hunt him down. Knowing the absurdity of the accusation, Vanasha convinced the Nora Seeker Aloy of Uthid's innocence and directed her to his trail. He initially mistook Aloy for a mercenary and attacked her, but upon hearing that she believed he was framed, he cautiously allowed her to approach. Uthid revealed what he had learned to Aloy, while Aloy told him about the chance of escaping to the Sundom. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Kikuk's Killers, the first mercenary group to find Uthid. Uthid and Aloy defeated the group, having a brief chance to restock before Odund's Marvels, the next group, arrived. However, Odund had also brought along Bahavas to witness Uthid's demise. Once Odund and his Marvels were beaten, Uthid and Aloy chased after Bahavas. With Aloy's help, Uthid fought through Bahavas' guard to the High Priest. Deaf to Bahavas's pleas of mercy and attempts to justify his culling, Uthid drew a dagger and killed Bahavas, avenging his men and the victims of the culling. Uthid and Aloy were subsequently approached by Vanasha, who had just arrived after taking care of the third group. After informing Aloy of her plan to smuggle out Itamen and Nasadi, Vanasha told Uthid that he would be given refuge in Meridian (although he had little choice but to accept). Return to Meridian Upon returning to Meridian, Uthid was made a military advisor to Avad. He and Vanasha were among the many who joined the forces against the Eclipse's final assault. Having accepted Avad as his Sun-King and content to watch Itamen play happily again, Uthid expressed his gratitude to Aloy. Vanasha lingered around Uthid, flirting with the soldier, which Uthid seemed both annoyed and amused by. Uthid was seen fighting corrupting machines during the battle. Personality Uthid is a righteous and honorable man, showing mercy and generosity to the refugees in the tent city. Upon realizing Bahavas' treachery, Uthid became disillusioned with the Shadow Carja, realizing that he had been manipulated into serving a "rotten throne". His faith in the Sundom seemed to have been restored somewhat after returning to Meridian. Associated Quests *Traitor's Bounty *The Looming Shadow (if player completes Traitor's Bounty) Gallery Uthid Render.png|Model render Category:Shadow Carja Tribe Members Category:Allies Category:Human Characters